


Decepticon Analysis

by ButterflyArrows



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi, canon is OUT tossing all the decepticons together is IN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyArrows/pseuds/ButterflyArrows
Summary: What if the Decepticons wanted to blow off some steam, and also wanted to stick it to some humans? Basically the Decepticons use the scraps of free time they have to write some...interesting material.





	Decepticon Analysis

"Hey, guys? You should check this out." Raf projected his laptop onto the main command console for the bots, as Jack and Miko crowded around the laptop. 

"What is it?" Jack asked, looking at the screen, which was just displaying a long list of articles. "Some sort of conspiracy website again?" 

Nudging his glasses up, Raf began to scroll through the list. "I was looking in various universities' databases, to get ahead of applications, when I found this." 

"It's a list of scholarly articles," Ratchet commented, squinting at the small text. "But why would we have any interest in such trivial human matters?" 

In response, Raf clicked on an article, and Miko read the headline aloud; "How Cellular Reproduction Has And Will Affect Human Society…by Dr _Shockwave?_ Whoa, big bad purple Cyclops has a freakin' PhD?"

"This is concerning," Ratchet murmured, glancing at the introduction. "Optimus, what do you suppose this means?" 

Optimus thoughtfully considered the essay. "It appears as though Shockwave managed to get into the academic field. I am uncertain why he would do something like this, however." 

"And that's not all," Raf continued, clicking back to the previous database, and opening up several more articles. "Starscream wrote about military tactics and personal gain. Soundwave not only is in the online DJ scene but also he writes about the importance of words versus actions in terms of political science. Knock Out wrote about medical anthropology, biology, and has a blog dedicated to cars. Breakdown helps with Knock Out's research but also seems to be an engineer. Airachnid is in the chemistry field, probably due to her web material. Predaking is another anthropologist, who also has a focus on archaeology, with most of his papers being on extinct species. Even Dreadwing's on here; he's apparently one of the leading experts on modern poetry. Just about every important Decepticon you can think of has some sort of ‘in' with human society." 

Jack leaned over the railing to talk with the bots more directly. "I don't get it," He said, gesturing to the monitors. "How can humans accept something called "An In Depth Analysis About Beowulf" by someone whose name is _Dreadwing_? I mean, isn't that just a little bit weird?"

"Aw, c'mon," Miko said, nudging Jack in the side. "Haven't you noticed? Humans aren't exactly known for being all that smart. Present company excluded, of course." 

"Miko's actually right," Raf called, still clicking through his articles. "It seems like the academic community just thinks they're all part of some eccentric group of intellectuals. Their work is still groundbreaking, so they let that part of it slide." 

"I don't get it," Bulkhead confessed. "I get why they would want to steal human equipment but why would they bother helping them with all this…stuff?" 

Arcee looked up at Raf, "How are they even getting all of this on the internet anyway? Doesn't that require a connection?" 

Bumblebee made his own comment, which Raf shook his head to. "No, I can't track down their IP address. Something is disguising it, and I can't hack it remotely. If I could get to their ship, it would be another story." 

"That is far too much of a risk, Rafael," Optimus said in his grave tone of voice. "We can only hope that the Decepticons are truly helping the human race, not plotting to destroy it." 

_Meanwhile, on the Nemesis_ …

"Here, your medical records," Starscream passed a stack of datapads to Knock Out before whispering, "My quarters, tonight, after final shift. Tell Breakdown, to tell Soundwave, to tell Shockwave, to tell Predaking. I've got the rest." 

Knock Out nodded, taking the records to Breakdown in the med bay. "Hope your article's ready," He said, filing the records. "Tonight, after final shift, Starscream's quarters. Tell Soundwave to tell Shockwave to tell Predaking, babe." 

It was Breakdown's turn to nod, and after taking the time to give his lover a small kiss, he left. He tried to look official as he strolled the halls, and a drone stopped him. "Here's my latest work," The drone said in a low voice, handing over a datapad. "I can't thank you enough for this." 

"I'm looking forward to reading your new chapters, buddy," Breakdown smiled, clasping the drone's shoulder. "I should be thanking you." 

Leaving a very flustered Vehicon in his wake, Breakdown went down to the upper bridge. Luckily, Soundwave was the only one in hearing range, meaning Breakdown could give his other lover a little kiss. "We're on for tonight, Starscream's quarters, after last shift. Could you tell Shockwave to tell Predaking?" 

Soundwave displayed first an image of a thumbs-up, and then a pulsing heart. "Love you too," Breakdown said with a smile, "See you then!" 

When he finished his work on upgrading the ship's defences, Soundwave bridged himself to Shockwave's laboratory. He played Breakdown's message, causing Shockwave to nod as well. "Understood. I may arrive a little late, given the violate nature of my experiments." 

Once Soundwave took his leave, Shockwave located Predaking. “Is your latest work ready for the peer reviewing and editing processes?” He asked. 

“I believe so…will Dreadwing be attending this meeting, by chance? I wish to…engage in my courting pursuits.” Predaking felt comfortable disclosing this information; after all, Shockwave was his creator, and number one confidant.

“I doubt the logic behind pursing such a frivolous action, given we are in the midst of war, but,” Shockwave paused, tinkering with his latest project. “I suppose I could understand your need for such an intimate relationship. I am not aware of Dreadwing’s presence at this meeting, but it does seem likely.”

While Shockwave talked with Predaking, Soundwave returned himself to his workstation. As he got back to work, Megatron walked in, conducting his usual rounds. 

"Is everything going to schedule?" Megatron asked, looking over Soundwave's shoulder. "I see we still have a fair amount of encryption to do." 

Seeing Soundwave's outline for the rest of the project, Megatron's faith in his old friend was once again restored. "As always, Soundwave you remain my most trustworthy lieutenant." 

Only after Megatron left did Soundwave realize he accidentally left a tab up on his monitor, which betrayed the title of his latest essay. Given it was the only thing written in English on the screen, Soundwave was confident in saying that Megatron no doubt saw it. 

_After the final shift of the cycle_ …

"Okay, that should be all of us," Starscream said, opening the door for Shockwave, before making sure it was locked. 

Everyone was sprawled out across Starscream's personal quarters; Knockout and Soundwave were cuddling on the berth as they edited each other's work, Breakdown read the latest chapters of the drone's manuscript, Shockwave was settling in to send his work to a network of overseas researches, Predaking shyly offered to read Dreadwing’s poetry as Dreadwing asked to see Predaking’s research report, Airachnid was finishing up her own work before moving on to proofread Starscream's essay. 

Writing for the humans started with Shockwave, who, after absorbing all the information about human sciences, decided to apply his knowledge. Soundwave found his articles and started to write his own, which caused Dreadwing to do the same, and Starscream, Airachnid, Knock Out and Breakdown followed suit. Breakdown then found a couple drones who also wrote; taking interest in one who was writing an impressive fictional novel. The writing and the editing were easy to manage around their schedules; the hardest part was working around Megatron. 

As everyone got into their routines, talking quietly with each other about suggestions and comments, there was another knock on the door. "Oh, that's probably YK-907," Breakdown said, looking up from his reading. "She said she wanted to show me something." 

Starscream opened the door, and to his surprise, Megatron himself stood there. "My liege!" He stammered, trying desperately to come up with an explanation. "This is a meeting to, to discuss…"

Brushing past Starscream, Megatron surveyed the scene. Everyone braced for the worst, but the warlord simply sat on the floor, pulled out a datapad and asked one question;

"Would any of you mind editing my thesis?"


End file.
